Open Scars
by Marie Douglas
Summary: What happens when the love of your life leaves? Then comes back expecting you to still be waiting? CH 8 UP! Storie's finally finished :3 ROMY R&R?
1. My Immortal

She walked the halls. She heard a soft piano playing a melodic tune that carried her away into it's verse. She walked pass his door; a door that she had been very familiar with.

_I'm so tired of being here._

She hated having to pass it every morning of every day. It opened the wounds that she wanted closed. It pushed her down a trail of memories that she didn't want to go down.

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears. _

The road that took her into a place where she was once happy. But she was afraid there. She knew that she couldn't live within her own stupid memories. That no matter how hard she tried, she would have to come back to a world of living without him.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

He would always be with her in that sense. But he was never_ really _there. She couldn't hold him, couldn't touch him.

_Cause your presence still lingers here. _

Every room in the house, she was reminded of that. Every chair, every thread, every piece of everything. His ghost was living in her world.

_And it won't leave me alone. _

Yes, every morning those old wounds bled. Every minute of every hour of every day they seeped the betrayal and tenderness that was her recollection of their love. But it was a false memory. If she had asked the people around her, they would have told her how fast they had fallen, how quickly they had leapt. How beautiful their romance was. Everyday she died a little.

_These wounds won't seem to heal. _

She felt the same horrid agony of loosing him. It was worse that day.

_This pain is just to real. _

Even if he did return from whatever quest he was on, it wouldn't be the same. How could he ever know how much she had died for his sake. How much she'd worried about him? Words alone couldn't express that. It would have to take a first hand miracle.

_There's just to much that time cannot erase._

She let herself get sucked into the tune of the soft plunking of keys for a moment.

She remembered how they'd laughed together. Cried together. Mourned together. Loved together.

_When you'd cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

She recalled the way that they had killed whatever demons that the other faced. On missions or merely at home.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

She remembered the way that he had felt in her arms. How it felt to be in his. To be his cane of support.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

It somehow irked her that she still loved him after what he had put her through. The sweet sorrow that she had come to live with everyday.

_You still have all of me. _

She stopped at his door. Just as she had on the first anniversary; and as she would do for years to come. His room was filled with the bright light of the New York dawn. The way the sun cast onto the furniture that now gathered dust reminded her of him. The way that he acted during the beginning of their relationship.

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light._

She sat on the bed that was crisp with starch that had never been mused in. She laid her head on the pillow that smelled of his old shampoo. This what kept her fighting. The thing that made her carry on the way that she did.

_Now I'm bound by the life that you've left behind._

She glanced over at the picture that he kept by his bedside. It was of her in his arms, at a lavish party, She remembered the high that she had from that night. The night when she let herself be in love with him.

_Your face it holds my once pleasant dreams. _

She could still hear his voice call out to her that he loved her. The one thing that she needed to let go in life. She knew that she would die for him if he'd let her.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

"Stop it." She walked out of the room. She wouldn't-no couldn't let herself do this anymore. For too long she had let herself play a victim to his betrayal. He left. But she could still do great things. They would ...they would just need to be without him. She had to move on.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. She half expected to see _him_ there, but it was one of the girls in the house. They asked if she was alright.

_But though you're still with me._

She nodded and let her walk away. She made the choice to never let anyone close to her again. It was better that way. Despite the fact that she was well liked within the place, she was to easily hurt. If she didn't let anyone in the way she had let him, she would be fine. Safe.

_I've been alone all along. _

But she could have just one last moment to relish in his memory. She'd let herself do that. She pressed her back to the door of the room where the piano's remedy surrounded her.

She remembered the day that he'd found out about the man who'd been killing off their friends. How she had held him in her arms for her sake as much as his. How strong she had been.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

She remembered the way that they fought together, side by side, to defeat that evil. How she had to be the one to start the battle. And he, the one who had to finish it.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

She let herself think for a moment that he was standing there with her. Help her through it all. Telling her to move on; saying that she deserved a chance for happiness. She imagined him holding her hand for a few minutes. Then he gave her a final squeeze.

_I've held your hand through all of these years. _

She broke down when he let go. She couldn't do it. It was too hard for her to live without him. She had known it all along, but still, she had hoped to get rid of her pain once and for all. The salty tears rolled down her cheek and rested on the small rivet where her lips met. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd have to love him forever. She would never let herself give up on him. Because she had to be that strong again. For herself and for him.

_You still have..._

She opened the door and asked the pianist to let her watch. She needed it desperately. The boy who sat behind that instrument moved on to another, more complicated piece than the one that had cast it's spell on her. The one that had tried to mold her into the strong, independent woman that she once was. The melody that had failed to take away what kept her going. Her hope that he'd come back. And the pain from her love. There was no way around it. No matter what people tried...She'd always love him. Forever. "Till death do us part." She whispered out loud to herself. And then let a small smile grace her lips.

She turned her now diverted attention to the music that was pouring from the boy's fingertips. But not before saying "I love you," to the essence of the man that once sat in the same spot as the young boy. To the man who'd played her the magical tune that had brought her to her current seat. She couldn't forget him while she still lived there. And she never would.

_All of me._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whatevah can I say? (For those who don't know, yes I do have a Mississippi accent. No joke. So I might break out into (almost wrote inta) full on hick-jibberish every now and agin) I was really bored one day, had read _a lot_ of fics, and decided to do one of my own. Probably not very good by y'all's standards, but I think that you'll live.


	2. I'm Movin' On

Review responses (for the hell o it):

Silver Hanyou1: Glad ya liked it...don't worry about not knowing who its about. You'll find out.

Aura: okay...finally put up the second chapter...joy.

Stray: Thanks for ya compliments, hun! I made it to seem like it could be any couple. You could definetly think that its Jott, but it might be a bit harder in this chapter. even though itis possible. I really don't know who it is yet...workin on it though!

CrystalWish: Here it is, your wantedsecond chapter...however, it doesn't tellyou who it is...this can't go on forever really,so i'll tell youwho itis within the next few chapters. don't worry! thanks!

Nala:thanks,glad ya liked it! hopefully you'll like the second part of it...like i'vesaid before, it can't keepgoing on this way, so i'll tell y'all who it issoon!

NOTE: this chapter is based off of the song I'm Movin' On by Rascall Flatts. Good song...y'all can look up the lyrics for yaselves if you're that curious.

DISCLAIMER- I own few things. Do y'all honestly think that X-men in any form or any song copyrights are included in that stock? ...Didn't think so... (disclaimer applies to both chapters.)

He walked through the halls of the place that he had once called home. He left this place so long ago, to join a group that filled his morals better. But it wasn't as though he had a choice.

That place, the place that had sat on the top of a hill, the mansion that he knew so well, was a hell for him. Always filled with blood and violence. There was never a real peace within the walls. He could always hear people whispering things behind his back, remembering that he was still so young. Too young that he couldn't understand the family business. Too young to care or be cared for. He was grateful though, grateful for the family that happened to take him in and treat them as on of their own.

But still, this place held so many bad memories, that when he was finally able to get out, he swore to himself that he would never lay eyes upon it again.

Then...they told him that they _needed_ him back. There was no way that their family could with stand their current situation. If he ever wanted to see his brother again, if he ever wanted to have the option of seeing his loved ones at home again, then he'd need to come home immediately.

He had hoped to make piece with himself. With his past. All of his ghosts and demons, but he didn't know how to. He still didn't. Perhaps facing them wasn't the best way to make peace, but it was the only way that he could allow himself to.

He wasn't one to run away. Wasn't one to cower in fear far away from its source. He couldn't do that. Wouldn't. And staring the devil in the face couldn't help to stop the nightmares. However, it could help him live with them.

He was able to walk without that extra guilt on his conscious . For so long he was the one who got the stares of despise at his home, but he'd changed that. He was the one who was the traitor, the outsider, but now...he was the only one left; automatic redemption.

They all had different faces, all of them different features, but they all held the same accusing look in their eyes. Every hall way that he went down, he stood, floored at the daggers being sent at him.

But he'd regained their trust. He had earned it fair and square, redeemed himself within his family. The only problem was that...The place that he had called home for so long, the only place besides Xavier's that he'd felt welcome, was the place that he'd come to resent. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Home was no longer the place that he belonged.

He had packed all of his things, gave others to charity. He hoped to leave this place behind him, being able to let go.

He had put his life on hold for over a two years, trying to stabilize his once family. He had left the love of his life behind, lied to her, and never had the decency to talk to her for the time that he was gone. He prayed for forgiveness every night before he slept, not a day passed by without her face flashing through is mind.

His tears had fallen so many times, but he knew that they were minisuqel compared to what she had to have been through, the tears she had shed for him.

He was afraid. His mind had started to loose the picture of her face. The details had become fuzzy, sometimes distorted. He didn't want to loose that picture, that beautiful image that had so long been available to him.

His life had been so wrong until she came along, so out of place and violent. Then she was there.

He stopped for gas as he exited the city. He knew he wouldn't need to make the full fuel stop any more than that, hoping that love would give him wings. He wondered if he should call and let everyone at home, his real home, let her know, that he was coming back.

If he did that...He knew that he would be praying for her forgiveness to find him somewhere down this road. If he had called her...it could have only made things worse...It would have. He was sure that she would tell him to go back to where ever it was he came from and never come back. A surprise would be better. With her shock, he could stick around for a while and complete a plan.

The drive there was the most tortuous. He wanted so badly to see his team mates, his friends, his true family. But most of all he wanted to see her

He realized as he pulled up to the gate that he'd probably lost everything that he ever held dear when he left. His life, his calling, his love, his family, his friends. He had missed them, pined to see them all again.

He had long ago killed off his gods, but now, it seemed, that he was resurrecting them. Please, he thought. Let 'em be here. His fingers shook slightly as he leaned outside the window to push the 'call' button.

A camera flicked on, showing an old face of one of his old friends. A slow smile of disbelief spread across his face.

He sat in his car, watching the screen, as the other duck out to open the gates.

Slowly they slid open, letting him return to his life.

He had moved onto the next stage, the next phase of his life. It was going to be the hardest one of them all. Regaining the life he once knew, the pleasure he once had, the love he once held and the happiness that still lingered in his heart with wispy traces of what was. It was time to start his life at Xavier's again.

And he'd do it now.

Ladies and gents, there it is! the second installment for this fic! kinda random i know, but i jsut wanted to give y'all the male's POV in this situation. be sure to read and review...or just review cause if y'all are readin this then that would mean that ya read the fic already! okay! I haven't started writing the chapter where it tells ya who it is...so that means I'm open to suggestions! hint hint


	3. Beautiful Disaster: Part 1

Okay here, ladies and gents, let me give you a quick time line so that you won't get confused here. Chapter 1 takes places about seven months before this one. It's the girl (ha, I didn't give it away!) reflecting on how it felt to loose the only guy that she's ever loved. Chapter 2 takes place the day before this one...It's the guy (read previous) finally coming home. And you'll have to read this chapter to find out who it is...seeing as he's finally home.

Reviews:

_Nettlez:_ Well my friend, you are about to find out who the mystery couple is! I'm updating it and i'm definatley going to continue beyond this, so that y'all can find out what happens once the dude settles back in. Hope you enjoy!

_StrayPhoenix:_ Well, even though this story isn't quite the Jott you were hoping for, I'm on my way to writing one full out Jott just for you. You seem to be an expert so I'm afraid I'll probably need some pointers. Hope you enjoy this anyway! Keep reading...I'm thinking that I'll throw in a fluffy chapter of Jott just for you somewhere along the line. Plus, doncha wanna find out what happens when the X-guy comes home?

_CrystalWish:_ This is infact the tell all chapter. Read and find out! Murarharharharharhahrarhar!

Beautiful Disaster: Part 1

_He drowns in his dreams._

She jolted up in bed. Once again, she had a nightmare. It told her his fate, the painful ending that he must have faced. But she couldn't have been right about that. It wasn't a way that he would have let himself die. In her mind, he went without a fight. An uncharacteristic thing for him to do.

She wished that her mind wasn't so vivid, so able to cook up these nightmares. Everything about it seemed real, the plane crashing down into the large lake, the windows shattering on impact, and the screams of the passengers on board. She always woke up with the feeling of water lodging itself in her lungs.

But he was always the happier one. He would have told her to get over him. And she had. Until that night. Months ago she had walked in on a younger boy playing their song. 'My Immortal,' she remembered the notes so well. She carried the melody with her to the shower.

_An exquisite extreme, I know _

Months ago she would have started wallowing in her own misery, but she had long decided to stop feeling sorry for herself. She was surprised that she could push herself that far, that headlong into recovery. She remembered that day, when a piano rooted its melody into her heart, when she vowed that she would never move on. She realized how pointless it was. How stupid she could have been to think that wading in lost love would bring him back. But she'd pushed for recovery. Pushed for a get away.

She was thankful that she found it.

_He's as damned as he seems._

While it was true that she had long ago hoped that he had been damned to whatever hell there was for doing what he did, she realized that he would have enough to deal with there without her willing more upon him. She remembered herself screaming in the danger room, damning everyone and everything to Hell.

She still occasionally thought of him as a jerk, a stupid asshole who wanted nothing more than to hurt her, someone who was to be regarded as the most dangerous man on Earth for being that inconsiderate to everyone around him. But that was only on days when she was in a horrible mood.

_And more Heaven than a heart could hold._

Normally, she could think of the good times that they had shared. The happiness that he gave her all those years ago. It felt like an eternity that she had gone without seeing him. And eternity was the time that she would spend wishing she could.

_And if I try to save him, my whole world would cave in._

One of her fool hearty plans for a rescue mission flashed through her head as she scrubbed the natural grease out of her hair. She realized long ago that she couldn't stand to put herself through that sort of thing.

_"It just ain't right. I just ain't right."_ She remembered crying out to her friends.

But she had shaken herself out of the horrible despair long ago...almost half a year. Just after his two year anniversary. And she had never been as comforted as she was then.

_Oh and I don't know._

She had analyzed their time together thoroughly. She still often wondered what had ever drawn them together in the first place. At a glance, they were exact opposites. He was the idol, she was the forgotten one. He was everything she wasn't. Yet they had still gravitated towards each other. Was it possible that opposites could attract?

_I don't know what he's after._

She had often wondered if it was at all possible. She had thought about what he could possibly want from her, perhaps something that she could never give him. After her old life had left her scared, both mentally and physically, she vowed never to love again. But he had gotten under her skin. She sometimes wondered if there was an alternate motive behind it.

_But he's so beautiful; He's such a beautiful disaster. _

He was everything that she had ever wanted though. No matter what reason he had for being with her. He was her sanity within the walls of Xavier's, her rock. He was the one thing that kept her fighting, even though he was a train wreck in himself.

_And if I could hold on. Through the tears and the laughter._

She thought to herself often in her grieving time what she could have done to change his mind to go. Maybe if she begged and pleaded. If she'd told him about her gut feelings. But instead she just sat there like a duck. Trusting him to come home.

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

What if he hadn't gone? How would her life have been different? She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the bags under her once bright eyes. Could she have had a life with him? Would she still be in love with him today?

She quickly dried her hair, pulling it back into a sloppy ponytail. Who was she trying to impress anymore? Every one in the house knew her, everyone knew what she'd been through, knew that pain that she still held buried in her heart. They often told her of the pain that they could see, plainly written on her face. But she'd made it to a point where she could mask the pain, and go through the day, numb.

_He's magic and myth. _

She had realized long ago that every thing that he had ever told her was an illusion. A figment of both their imaginations, pretend love.

It was much to fast, to intense to be love. She could look at Jean and Scott and see the way that they were. How happy and content they had become with their lives together. They had taken it so slow. They had the perfect example of true love.

But they had fallen so fast, they'd moved like lighting. But then...then she didn't know who she really was. She didn't have the same control that she had now.

_He's strong that's what I believe._

It was wrong. The way that they had loved each other. The way that he was willing to die for her. It had to have been wrong. He was willing to throw himself into the line of fire for her sake, merely days after they had met. How could that have been right?

_A tragedy with, more damage than a soul should see. _

He was that. A tragedy waiting to happen. He'd broken countless hearts before hers and he was probably doing it still...If he was still alive. She didn't want to think about the hell that he had to have seen if he was still on the Earth with her. With them all.

She'd been so selfish to try and claiming him, his loss, all to herself. He had friends there. He had relationships with others within the house, besides her. She had almost missed Logan and Ororo's wedding because of missing him.

But, now reflecting on it, she realized how happy she was to have dragged herself out of bed that day. She had seen the happiness that lay within both of their eyes. She'd been a fan of their relationship since Logan had first asked the weather witch out to a dinner. She smiled at the memory.

_But do I try and change him? _

What would she have done? What could they have done together? Would they have been the next in line for the alter? Or would they realize that they were only pretending, after wanting each other for so long. Could they have come to that conclusion?

She walked downstairs, hoping to be able to catch breakfast. Even though she'd graduated Bayville High School years ago, she still liked to get up with the rush. Make a fresh start to her day.

She regretted ever slipping back into her rut. She was thinkin about him more than she should. More than she wanted to.

_So hard not to blame him_.

She wanted more than anything to push all of her guilt upon his phantom shoulders, but she knew that it was ridiculous to be mad at him for...For what? Not caring enough to stay? Not being careful enough to come back to her? Not loving her anymore?

How could she? There was nothing that she could do about it.

She walked down the long staircase that was placed to the side of a main entrance. A large crowd had gathered, looking as though they were about to knock a wall out with their force. She didn't need to push through them; her higher view told her who it was that was standing in the middle of it all.

She froze instantly, recognizing his familiar style of clothing.

It had to be a hallucination. A relapse in her twisted mind. This time she saw all of the older students and graduates that had stayed circled around him, shouting greetings and giving hugs. But...

She could feel his eyes gazing at her. His eyes that she had longed to look at for so long. It...couldn't be real. It was another dream. She felt tears sting her eyes, her chest tighten with the emotions that were welling up within her. Happiness, anger, hate, passion, angst, sadness, but overlying all of it...was love. She let a tear fall as he push passed the crowd and stood before her.

His voice surrounded her ears. He was really there. Her mind could never properly recreate the sound of his voice filling her head the way it did.

"_Bonjour, mon amour." _

GASP! yes, my friends this is infact yet _another_ Romy. Like y'all weren't thinking it! However, there will be other couples that will have chapters devoted to them. This is probably going to be the song-fic that never ends. be sure to see how this not so fluffy Romy will turn out in the next chapter! Beautiful Disaster; Part 2! Love y'all! keep reviewing and tellin me what you wanna see in the next few chapters...sorry to let y'all down in you were hoping for something different. Tell Marie how she can make it better! Talk to ya soon!

Toxic


	4. Beautiful Disaster: Part 2

Disclaimer: If i owned X-Men or any song realted legal stuff would I honestly be here writin fanfics?...Probably. But I don't. tear tear

Here it is ladies and gents! Part 2 of Beautiful Disaster...joy, rapture!

But first...

strayphoenix: Duh...that is whatI said right? aw thank you very much. No I don't really like to bash. But it does help when I'm feelin frustruated...as sad as that is. I love this song by the way!

MidniteAngelGoth: Using the magic of your telepathy you've predicted that this story is a ROMY right? well its still cliffy now. enjoy!

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: Love the name! Well, hun here it is. The next chapter. Same Romy, new conflicts. Yes I think that Logan and Ororo make a good couple...Sigh. The romance of it all!

nettlez: Hey there! Marie again with another chappie for ya! well you were right about the romy, unforunately not so right about the touching. I might have subconciously dropped that hint, but really it was supposed to be more of a metaphor. But that is a really good connection now that you know who it is!

Thanks for the reveiws!

AN: Well In case you need a refresher since i've been gone sooo long got my computer wiped so i had to re upload all my fics to the hard drive. That sucked...But anyways Remy has just come back from his long time of leave from the Institute. He has just said hello to his one and only love, Rogue. Let's see how this plays out! said like sportscaster

_Hold me tight_

He walked up to her, stood toe to toe. She didn't know if he was expecting a challenge or for her to fall into his arms. She wanted both. Rogue didn't want to admit to the tears coming to her eyes, but they stung at her; wet piercing holes in her tough façade.

_Hold me tight. _

She stood in front of him, grasping onto a shard of hope. Maybe he'd come back maybe he'd….

_Oh and I don't know. Don't know what he's after._

Stop it, she thought. Ya know he'll just get to you again. He had put her through a world of pain that she never wanted to see again. She looked into his eyes. Everything that she had ever wanted was there.

_He's so beautiful. _

She wanted to fall into his arms. She wanted to pummel him. She wanted to kiss him; she wanted to make sure that he'd never breathe again.

_He's such a beautiful disaster._

Her emotions were running a rampant path through her heart. It was like being both cars in an accident. She wanted to run and hide. But she knew that the need to face him overpowered that.

_And if I could hold on._

Could this be it?

_Through the tears and the laughter._

Could this be her chance? The one opportunity to show him how much he had meant to her. To hurt him as badly as he'd hurt her? Or…

_Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Could she honestly go back to loving him? Even when she knew them, they were both so different.

_I'm longing for love, analogical._

She wanted truth. She wanted a life that would make sense, the conventional. But with him, it would be nearly impossible. The damn Cajun had to drink, smoke, and fight nearly every day to make things seemingly normal on his scale. She wanted something more normal, after living as a freak her whole life.

_He's always happy, hysterical._

He was the one that could always find the better side of people, when all she saw was the bad. He was the one who held the longer grudge. He was the one with a family, the one with everything that she'd ever wanted. Even if it wasn't perfect.

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle. _

Maybe there was some chance that they could bring back the peaceful, understanding love that they had once had. But she still doubted it. Even during those years, they weren't exactly a functional couple. But they were happy with the way that they were.

_Waited so long. _

Even then she had prayed for that miracle. Even then she had wanted some normalcy. Then she realized how much she love the way they were.

_So long._

And didn't want the miracle so badly anymore.

_He's soft to the touch. _

She lifted up her gloved hand, pressed it to his shadowed face. Then retracted it and slapped him as hard as she could.

_But frayed at the ends he breaks. _

He moved his head with the blow, expecting it. She inhaled sharply as he turned hurt eyes back to her. She swore that she could almost see the sheen of tears in them. She'd missed looking into those angelic looking demon eyes. She had longed to see them so badly. To the point of pain.

_He's never enough._

She knew that she's be looking into them for months to come, memorizing every cell that laid there.

_But still he's more than I can take._

He held her gaze as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She realized how warm and comforting it was to finally be there again.

_Oh, and I don't know. Don't know what he's after. _

She wouldn't let herself think about the way that he'd betrayed her heart before. The pain that still could pierce through her heart every now and then. She wrapped her own arms around his warm body and let the tears flow freely, silently, from her eyes.

_He's so beautiful. Just a beautiful disaster._

Rogue felt gazes staring at her. The people, who she had forgotten of minutes ago, were staring at the hugging couple. She didn't care anymore. Not even when Logan's gruff voice was heard exclaiming, "Gumbo!"

_And if I could hold on._

She clung to him; readjusting her arms for a tighter grip on him, as he did to her. She never wanted to let go.

_Through the tears…_

She stood there, crying into his body for what felt like eternity. Then she realized that some one had initialized applause.

_…And the laughter._

She looked up to see nearly every student standing the foyer, clapping with tears in their eyes at the happy reunion. Ororo, Jean and Kitty were crying openly. She would have sworn later that she'd seen tears on Jean-Paul and Bobby's cheeks.

_Would it be beautiful?_

This was a moment that she had so long dreamt of. And here it was.

"Rogue, Marie..._Je t'aime._ Can y'ever f'give dis stupid Cajun?" He said, holding her at a distance. The sincerity in his eyes astounded her.

But he had just asked her for something that she had sworn to never do. Could she possibly betray her own word? Could she trust her word any more? She knew that only at that moment her insides were wracked with war. On one hand she wanted to take him back into her arms and love him forever…but on the other she wanted to kill him for making her nearly die inside.

Could she let go of all the pent up rage and sorrow that was still buried inside of her? And even if she did, how long could they last together. They had no doubt changed in their time apart. They had to. Could they rekindle the love that had never really died? Or would the spark go out like it did with any other relationship in her life? _What the hell am Ah gonna do?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

DUN DUN DUN! how will this play out? Gambit has just asked Rogue for her forgiveness, but after breaking her heart...will the angsty and sorrowful Mississippi girl say 'okay'? Who knows! Stay tuned for the stunning response in the next few chapters! Think I'm gonna put up a Loro or Jott or something next. Maybe a Kiotr. Who knows. Review people! Please! puppy dog eyes

p.s. any confusion about this chapter will be answered in the next...but you have to ask through reveiw people!


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotley related to Marvel or the X-Men. As much as we all wish...that will probably never happen. or any song rites either

Here it is ladies and gents! The fifth installment of the song fic that wouldn't die!

Recap Remy has just asked Rogue for her forgiveness. But her inner turmoil may get the best of her...

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me._

She felt herself slipping back into memory. She could recall the first time that he had gotten the guts to seriously ask her to dinner. She could feel the way that his hands felt through her clothes. The first time that she'd felt his lips on hers through satin cloth. But since then she'd gained control. And he wasn't there for that.

_I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong. _

Yet here she was, standing in front of him being cut down. It felt as though her heart was being pulled in a hundred different directions. How could she think? How could she speak at a time like this? She felt like her entire world was caving in around her. Every barrier that she's built up had suddenly come crashing back down on her, barring her in a pile of emotional rubble.

_Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong. _

Mere seconds ago she felt like she had finally come home from a lonely trip. Being held in his arms was like finally reaching heaven. Everything that she'd wanted within the past few years had become a reality.

_Now I can't breathe, now I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

She could now longer feel the air entering her lungs. But she knew that she was breathing. Her head felt as though it was going to explode, yet at the same time her thoughts were so clear. She didn't know how she could take this whirlwind of emotions. She didn't know if she could stay conscious for much longer.

How could this be happening? He hadn't been back for ten minutes and he had already asked her for the most valuable to her. Her heart.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. _

She could feel everyone's eyes still on her. Not moving. They were waiting for her answer. She could feel a thousand wispy hands on her, pulling her in a thousand different directions.

_Can't deny it, can't pretend._

She could act like she didn't want to forgive him, but in truth she did….She wanted to move on with her life, finally have some closure. But at the same time….She could feel those little hands grow stronger and begin to pull harder.

_Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside._

She could feel the tears again. She could feel them begin to sting at her eyes again. She couldn't take much more of this chaos. She sucked in a quick breath.

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried. Behind these hazel eyes._

She realized that she hadn't taken a breath in the moments of standing there. The quick gasp turned into a full sigh.

_I've told you everything, opened up and let you in._

She could remember every detail about him, yet so much had changed. He was so different. His face looked harder, angrier. His eyes were filled with a sadness that she'd never seen up until that moment. Undoubtedly her eyes showed the same emotion, as though a portal to her tormented soul.

_You made me feel alright for once in my life._

She could remember the day that he had comforted her, consoled her, and counseled her, after one of her episodes with the psyches. She felt almost normal as he gave her a brief kiss, separated by a thin scarf. She had almost felt like a normal teenager at that point.

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be._

After he'd left the mansion, she'd acted so detached and uncaring. Then the mourning set in. But she'd gotten over that a time ago. And now she had become the detached and unfeeling thing that she had once pretended to be.

_So together, but so broken up inside._

She realized now that all the time that she'd been 'over' him, was merely an act. For herself and the outside world. She still had deeply rooted feelings for the man, the traitor, that stood in front of her now with pleading eyes. And that every bit of her was going in a different direction.

On the one hand she could forgive him and ignore the horrible time that she went through, go back into her act. Her denial. But on the other, she could put distance between them. Let them regain their footing so that they could make a clear decision. And yet there was always the third option of being the vengeful woman that she wanted to be at that very moment and turn him down flat.

_Now I can't breathe, now I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

She remembered how she'd clung to him years ago. Desperate for some salvation from her own inner war that was raging. Waiting for him to tell her the lies that everyone else told her. But he'd kept realism inside of her head. The possibility that she would never recover from her mutation, never gain the control that she craved. But there was still the chance that she could acquire the ability to change her own life.

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces._

She could feel her heart exploded at that moment. It felt like it did the instant that she'd figured out that he wasn't coming back. The pain that burst through her chest, filling her entire body with emotions that she never wanted to feel again.

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one._

She remembered the way that she felt when he told her that she had the power to change herself, the love that she felt, the joy. She had finally let herself feel what had been denied of her for so long. And he'd taken it all away in one instant.

_Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I've cried, behind these hazel eyes._

Even now she could felt the same old emotions, the same old names coming back up in her head. Her own voice screaming at the top of her lungs, "Traitor" "Bastard" "How could he do this to me!" "How can he pretend ta love me!"

Even now, she could feel the hate and betrayal pouring into her heart again.

_Swallow me then spit me out._

He'd used her like he'd used the countless other girls that he'd been with. She was merely a toy to him, an obstacle. Just another name that he could put down on what list he had formed.

_For hating you, I blame myself._

She should have known better than to ever trust a lowlife like him. She knew what was coming when she started this entire mess. A world full of heartbreak.

_Seeing you it kills me now._

She could feel her heart withering again. The tears becoming more potent in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She couldn't do this again. She swore that she wouldn't do this again.

Yet she'd let him back in. She'd let him stay inside of her heart for too long. It would be nearly impossible to get him out. But….She had spent too many nights sleeplessly wondering where he was; too many tears were shed worrying over his existence. Too many sorrowful emotions were poured out into countless hours of anger and fighting. She couldn't let it all come crashing back down on her, even though she was already buried. She couldn't let her own heart crush her mind's good sense.

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore._

She sucked in another breath, all of her thoughts flooding away as quickly as they had come up. In the mere moments that they'd stood there, she'd decided what was best for them both.

"Remy LeBeau…" _Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces._

"You're a selfish bastard ta ask me that." _Cant' deny it can't pretend. Just thought you were the one._

"Ya have no shame. Do ya know what ya did ta me?" _Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I've cried. _

"Ah don't know if Ah can evah fo'give ya. After what ya did." _Behind these hazel eyes._

"But hold ya breath till Ah decided." She said, finally pushing past him and walking toward the backyard. She could sneak up to her room later. Right now she needed to be alone. She needed to sort out the feelings that were inside her own heart. The same feelings that she thought she'd taken care of so long ago.

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces._

She ran out into the woods behind the property lines. The rich forest air would help to clear her mind. Let her think straight.

_Can't deny it can't pretend. Just thought you were the one._

She loved him. Yes. But was it in her heart to forgive him? She shook her head in her own tumult. She couldn't feel her hands, gloveless; they were unprotected from the cold night air.

_Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I've cried…_

She didn't rub them together to regain feeling. Instead she bowed her head, exhausted, and laid on the cold ground. _Ah'm all alone._ She realized. And with her loneliness, she let her tears fall…

_Behind these hazel eyes. _

Now now now, I know what y'all are thinkin'. "WHAT? THE? FK?" But rest assured, _mes amis_, that there will be claification in chapters to come. Remember we still need to cover a Jott, a Loro, and whoever else I feel like throwin' inta this crazy fic. Be sure to look for an different couple in the next chapter. I think anyways Most likely gonna be a Jott I'd love it if y'all gave me some song ideas here, seein' as I have no Jott placeable ones. R&R people! THANK YA!


	6. Incomplete

I'M BACK! yes ladies and gents I'm here again! Ain't gonna go givin excuses as to why the long absence, but hey I'm here! So here's the new chappie in the stinkin' song fic that wouldn't die. I like it actually. Mind you that I wanted to get this up and its rather late so it may not be very good, but hey...its somethin! REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED INPUT! > anyways...to all my reviewers I thank ya! can't go into detail cause of the damn review response ban that no one has updated me aboutAnd that Jott willNOT be posted here...but instead as a seperate story...well ENJOY:3

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything...yet.

_Empty spaces, fill me up with holes._

He walked around the mansion like a wounded man. He saw all the old places where he'd loved and lost. Every time that he'd pass those places it was another open gash around his heart.

He'd lost her. How could he have been so stupid to expect her to forgive him so soon?

_Distant faces, with no place left to go._

He sulked around the place eerily distant, constantly recalling the life that he had once built and then left for himself. This was his last resort, the only place that he could ever be happy. The only people that he'd ever consider his family.

_Without you within me, I can't find no rest. _

It was true that he hadn't slept in days. It was hard to know that his true love had rejected him, and then had to see her everyday.  
But it must have been how she felt after he left.

The loneliness, the pain that followed like a shadow around every corner and corridor, crept into him like the seeping cold of winter.

He knew that people were starting to worry about him. His voice hadn't been heard for days. His eyes hadn't been alert for even longer than that.

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess._

He didn't know what to do with himself. His life consisted of endless sleep and pointless Danger Room sessions. He missed them in a sense. They were some of the worst parts of her day, but, he remembered, he had loved them at heart.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you._

He had wanted to act like he had never known her. Never known the love and heart break that came with knowing her. Never known the family that came with knowing hers. He had wanted to take on lovers and pretend that she'd never existes. But then that feeling passed and he realized the love that he felt for her still burned deep inside of him.

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

He was dead inside. But the pain that panged through his body everytime he laid his eyes on her brought him back for a mere momebnt. He remembered hyow she had once tol him that his eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world. How much she'd loved his eyes, and him.

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken. But without you all I'm going to be is…Incomplete. _

He walked into the Danger Room and made use of the newly found time that he had there. He was regretful for agreeing to a group session so early in his time back. And for all he knew…Rogue could be there.

He knew that it would be ineveitable if they were in the same room; one of them was going to have to walk out. They wouldn't be able to fight eachother or along side of one another without some emotion clouding their judgement. He knew her and he knew himself. He knew that there was just no way around it.

_Voices tell me that I should carry on. _

He walked into the ready room, staff in hand. He wanted to so badly to fight through his emotions, ignore them, like he'd been doing for years. He ignored the eyes of Logan and Scott, who had both made happy lives for themselves since his leave. "Hey there Gumbo," Logan muttered as he walked past, standing in front of the door.

Slowly the metallic entryway slid open, revealing an already choatic mix of lazers, robots, and holograms. All of them making for an easy get away.

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone._

He didn't bother to meet Rogue's eyes. Merely thrust himself head long into the danger.

He punched and kicked. Every moment of contact with metal sent shooting pain up his limbs. A pain that reminded him that he still had to go on with life. But that pain that he felt…It let him escape any other real emotion for that time.

Slowly he worked his way to the heart of the battle, where she was fighting just as hard as he was. An arm flew out at him, punching, he quickly dodged to avoid it, tossing himself backwards into a flip of sorts. Rogue quickly picked up her leg and kicked the limb with such force as to knock it off its owner.

_Baby, my baby. Its written on your face._

He met her eyes and stared for a moment, loosing himself in the familiar depth of emerald. How could he have ever let her go? How could she ever turn him down? How could they live without one another for so long?

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake. _

He diverted his eyes at the same moment that she did. Then went back to fighting.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you._

He walked into his old room. The room that hadn't changed in all the time that he'd been gone. He stared at the picture that he kept on the nightstand of Rogue and he at X-Corp's annual gala event. That night was perfect. Everything so amazingly simple. It was memories like that, the perfect ones, that kept him from letting go.

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

He walked out after his shower. He noticed the way that the world had a blurred edge to it. As though he was living in a dream. Maybe that's all it was. A dream. Maybe he'd never been an X-Man. Maybe he'd never fallen so hard for the most amazing woman in the world. Maybe he was still a theif. Maybe Jean-Luc was still around running things and he was married to Belladonna. Maybe he was the leader of the guild and the merciless killings had never happened.

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken. _

His sould had been shattered in so many ways. He wondered why he still kept trudging on this way. In his heart he knew. It was because of Rogue. She had been his rock for so long that he'd grown so accustomed to having her their to fall on. She'd been the motivation for him to try and stay on friendly terms with enemies, other wise he would have gladly fought them to the death for his justice. But she wasn't around anymore. At least not in the way that he wanted her to be.

_But without you all I'm going to be is…._

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. He needed to get over her. And soon. If he couldn't operate without her…He didn't know what would become of himself.

_I don't mean to drag it out. But I can't seem to let you go. _

He couldn't let her go. Not now not ever. He knew it. The realization had hit him over and over again like a ton of bricks slamming into his body. It filled him with an ironiclly painful happiness. Everything he'd ever wanted was with her. But everything that he knew that they both need was without. He was torn.

Much like she had been for so long. He now knew the sort of pain that she must have felt. Not knowing where he was. She had to have tried to live without him…But what if she had learned to.

He didn't know what he would do if Rogue had learned to move on with her life and left him to fend for himself. He simply loved her to much.

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone. I wanna let you go alone._

He had left her there, let her soul wither away. He had probably let her heart and love turn bitter with resentment for what he did to her. But the important thing was that she was so close. He could try to win her back. Or at least get on her 'good side'.

He walked out to find Scott. If anything that man was the one that knew what he was going through. _I've tried to go on like I never knew you._

He stopped in the kitchen and began to gibber away. _I'm awake but my world is half asleep. _

"Whoa, slow down there, Remy," He said, offering out his hands. _I pray for this heart to be unbroken. _

"Scott, _mon ami_, y'gotta help me get her back. I….I just can't live without her. _Withough her all I'm goin' t'be s'imcomplete….."_

DUN DUN DUN! hope y'all liked it! i'll explain more next chappie! REVIEW!


	7. Tell me

HEY EVERYONE! I"M BACK! Okie here...well just consider thisa present for the holidays! Note: Marvel still owns everythin..however rascall flatts did the lyrics for this one.

TAKE ALL LYRICALLY ITALICIZED WORDS AND PUT THEM WITHOUT ACCENTS FOR ALL REAL USED LYRICS. tell me that you live for love by rascall flatts

And here we go!

"Rogue? _Chere_, y'n dere?" He knocked on her door, only to be met by silence.

He'd taken Scott's oh-so-helpful advice and just went up to her room. Hoping to pour out his soul to her. He opened her unlocked door and slipped inside. But the French doors that led out to her balcony were wide open, sheer curtains billowing in the summer breeze.

"Rogue?" He saw her standing, sitting on the railing with her legs draped over the outside of the stone

"What do ya want, Gambit?" Her voice held such coldness, such indirect hate. He could hear it with the few words that she had spoken. He knew here well enough to know the emotions that were running through out her system. He did, after all, have the same running through him.

"Hopin' dat its de same t'in' as _you _be wantin', _cherie_," He said as he crossed the threshold to join her in the warm summer air.

She turned on him, picking her fight.

"What the hell would ya know about what I want, Gambit? Huh? Ya ain't been here more than a week. And ya been dead ta all o us for a long while. How would ya know what we've been through?" She turned her head away as the tears welled up inside them. "What I've been through?"

"What d'y' wan' me say? Dat I know? Dat I can picture it? Rogue, y'be fergettin' dat I lived just as long wit'out y' as y'did me."

She looked back at him with her misty emerald eyes.

"Ya wanna know what you can say?" She tilted her head in such a away that was Rogue. It was one of those things that he'd expected his aunts to do, and every other woman. But they didn't. It was all Rogue.

It just went to show how she filled his body. Every cavity, like a blissful cancer.

_"Tell me you've had trouble sleepin'. That ya toss an' turn from side to side."_ She held up a hand to still him, letting him know that she wasn't finished.

_"That it's my face you've been seein' in your dreams at night."_ She nearly sung the words to him. She nearly gave in to her pain and let him slip his arms around her. But she stopped both from happening by hopping down from the ledge and back onto the balcony with one swift move.

"Dat's de easy part, _chere._ I missed y' every second I was gone. Alls dem t'ings be true," He said as he stared at her.

_"Tell me that you wake up cryin'. And you're not sure exactly why. Tell me that sometin' is missin' in yer life." _

"O course, _chere, _did y' ever t'ink otherwise?"

"Then don't go on pretendin' like you were all gung-ho about the fact the I was in love with ya. We both knew you didn't want it at first. That ya were just plain uncomfortable with it."

His brows drew together in frustration at her truth. "Well, what d'y' wan' me t'say, Rogue? It be d'trut' (the truth)," Remy lowered his head as he said it. Ashamed that she could so easily read his horrid intention.

"Ya were supposed ta…to_ tell me that ya live for love, that forever is never enough. That you've waited all of ya life ta see….That ya want so badly too believe…_Just, _tell me that it's not just me."_

Now she joined him in looking at the concrete. She was aware that a gentle rain had started to fall, transporting her back to a world of what once was.

"Chere, let Remy tell y'a story." He said, meeting her eyes that had fixated on the glass of the still open door behind him. "'Member when we stood out here togeth'r last? Dat time just before Magneto came n'wrecked d'place? Well, _I coulda sworn I saw y'smile at me. Standin' in d'pourin' rain. And…at a loss for words…runnin' outta time here , _chere. Jus' want y't'know dat it was one of de best times o'm'life. Kissin' y' fo' de first time. 'Member how _I said dis crazy t'in'?"_

"No," She said closing her eyes, hoping that the rain would wash this mess away.

"_Chere,_ 'M gunna tell y'somet'in' dat I shoulda told y'long ago. _I believe in love, dat forever's never enough. I've waited all m'life t'see…an I want so badly to believe. _Chere, can y'_ tell me that its not just me?" _He said, knowing the true impact of his words.

Her heart lifted little by little as he said those words. If she knew Gambit, and she did, he would never listen to a word she said and the man rarely followed anyone's direction other than his own. She gave him her gaze as he took her chin an tilted it up with a gloved finger. "Huh, how 'bout it, _mon amour?_"

Rogue gave into the desperate need that she had been feeling ever since he'd left her so long ago. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her face into his chest. And she cried.

Rogue didn't know how long she stood there, crying in his arms. And, frankly, she didn't care. When she finally caught hold of her breath, she said, "Remy, I-I'm so sorry. I-I just-"

He cut her off with his still sensitive words. "Chere, y'don't gotta say not'in'. Just,_ hold me now an' tell me dat y'do believe in a soul mate."_ He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"_A soul mate?"_

He nodded. She stood up tip toe and brought his head down near hers. She could smell the rain in his hair. "_I believe in love, forever's never enough. I've waited all my life ta see and I want so badly to believe. _Remy, its not just you," She smiled up at him, waiting for his reaction. His face broke into a joyous smile as she still held herself so close to him. He looked her over for a second and then brought his mouth gentlyonto hers.Shocked, she pulled back. Then realized that, even though she had not prepared any of her control on her powers, she had not absorbed him.

"But-but how?" She said, new tears springing to her eyes.

"Come inside, _chere,_ Remy'll tell y'dere."

Aw :3 so cute. But wait, if Rogue wasn't usin her conrtol,how'd Remy touch her? Oo'? Stay tuned for the next chappie! promise it'll be better than this piece o' crap! > I'll probably end up revampin this one soon anyways 99 HAPPY HOLIDAYS! -


	8. I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 8.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X:Men, any Marvel TM. Any rights to Martina McBride's songs,etc. etc. etc. (I'm poor, I can't own anything)**

Howdy HO! Well if you're reading this that means that you took some interest and I thank you kindly. After a LONG (over a year) hiatus, I'm back and writing again. So here's the long awaited chapter eight to this fic. (Song: Martina McBride's I Can't Stop Loving You)

_AGAIN: **I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE X:MEN!!!!**_

Please don't sue me. :

Gambit held Rogue's hand, ungloved now as the walked inside. Rogue realized that she felt as though she were on a cloud. It was true that she had gain control of her powers in the time that he was gone, but ever since the instant that he had come home, they'd turned themselves back on. She could feel the poison that had been held back against a steel wall of her mind come pouring back into her veins within and hour of setting eyes on him.

And yet, they'd kissed. A real kiss. Her first _real_, honest to goodness kiss had been with the man who had broken her heart. Never mind that it was after he'd put it back together again. Rogue had to admit that she was warming up to the idea of loving him again.

But just as soon as the warmth spread into her heart, her mind, still frigid, cut it off, remembering the way that she had vowed to hate him forever.

As he sat on the bed beside her, she recalled poignant memories. She sat just where he was now crying less than a year ago on his birthday. No matter how much she told herself that she'd had forgotten about Remy LeBeau, she hadn't. Every part of her had been in constant ache for him and hadn't yet stopped.

What seemed to be a hologram popped up on the bed with them, in her mind. Herself, curled into a little ball, sobbing as she clutched a pillow. She could vividly remember thinking, wishing her thoughts out to find him, "_I can't stop loving you."_

Traveling back even farther, her thoughts penetrated repression and entered a realm of sadness. Not so very long ago would she pace around this room in mourning. Not wanting to ever leave because she just couldn't face the world outside.

A year ago, when she was calling out to him with silence, she thought, _"So I've made up my mind, to live in memory of such and old lonesome time."_ She had wanted so badly to return to the tie where she was without his love and no reason to be so sad and feeling alone.

To be alone without ever knowing love was better than being heartbroken to Rogue.

Gambit had caught her attention and brought her back to the present day. "_Chere_, y'really wanna know how I do't (do it)?"

Rogue smiled inwardly. "Do what?" _Snap out of it girl. This is no time for silly innuendo._

"Touch y'" He said, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"At the moment?" She said, confidently meeting his gaze. The flurry of emotions that had entered her heart at his mere touch had dazed her. How could this intensity be coming back so quickly, after only a few minutes with him again?

"No. G-" She stopped herself. "Remy, _I can't stop wantin' you, it's useless to say._ I've sat here hopin' that you'd come back. I wanted so badly for you to come back. _I've lived my life in dreams of yesterday_. I-….I wanted so badly to be able to touch you, hold you, caress you when..well.._if_ you ever came back."

"I want'd dat too,_ chere_. Dat's why taught m'self dis funny new trick." He smiled now.

"No, Remy, I ain't done. I taught myself somethin' too." She watched as his face paled, then flushed with surprise.

_"Quoi?"_ He asked.

Rogue concentrated rebuilding the intricate system of barriers that the professor had helped her erect in her mind. She could feel the poison that made her skin crawl whenever she got near a person leaving her body, powering down. She wasn't so sure if this was a guaranteed thing. To try and power down, to turn _it_ off, so quickly could be dangerous for him if she tried to touch him. But she was willing to take that risk.

_"_Ya remember _those happy hours, that we once knew?_ How we used ta go walkin' around the edge of the lake, holdin' hands. How I would look longin'ly inta your eyes, like they were the only thing left in the world that I wanted ta look at?"

He nodded silently. "Remy……I can control it now. All those nights that I spend cryin' over you. _Though long ago, they still make me blue._ I could never figure out why the hell ya left. And…I thought…….I thought that it mighta been that you could never touch me like ya wanted. So…..I had Charles help me to learn to control it."

Gambit's eyes had gotten as big a golf balls in the time that she had rushed out her words. She reached her hand up to brush his face, still frozen in shock.

But as she laid her palm flat against his cheek, she noticed how he didn't flinch. His eyes became filled with a lust that was indescribable. As though he wanted to give her the universe and more all within her small bedroom. "_Cher, non, mon amour, je tout vous donnerai sur cette terre, si je pourrais avoir juste un baiser. un baiser et alors je peux mourir un homme heureux. s'il vous plaît ?_ _Me montrer votre nouveau pouvoir."_ He whispered to her, knowing that she understood every word.

She gently pressed her mouth to his, a mere brush of lips, and realized that everything that she had ever denied herself had been in Remy all along.

Before crushing her mouth onto his, she replied. "_Il y a votre baiser. Vous savez, **ils qui chronomètrent guérissent un coeur cassé. Mais le temps s'est tenu calme puisque nous avons été à part**. Je vous aime Remy LeBeau. Et je toujours ferai._"

translation-

1." Dear, no, my love, I will give you everything on this earth, if I could just have a kiss. one kiss and then I can die a happy man. Please? Show me your new power."

2."There is your kiss. You know, they that time heals a broken heart. But time has stood still since we've been apart. I love you Remy LeBeau. And I always will."


End file.
